The Awakening
by Ryoku123
Summary: Demyx and his cousins have been accepted to the top Academy in the nation... and they don't know why. Strange things start happening that they can't explain and when things start to get worse they have no choice but to trust the people who have the streng


The Awakening

Chapter 1: A new school

Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and never will.

A/N: This is dedicated to my girl, Plushie Heartless

Demyx gulped as he looked up Twilight Academy. He had no idea how he and his cousins had gotten accepted to the top fighting/magickal academy in the country. Sure they could fight- they were from the slums; they had to know how to fight. Personally, Demyx didn't like fighting, but he had to do what he had to do. Sighing, he looked over at his cousins, "So, what do you think the reason is? We aren't rich or anything."

"I don't know," Roxas said, "we don't have any magick that we know of and our fighting is way too violent. Not all graceful and pretty," his lip curled in disdain at that thought.

"Hmmm, and it's not like we have any friends or connections uptown or anything like that..." Sora murmured, "I don't trust this at all. It's too good to be true and I've got a bad feeling about all this."

His brother and cousin looked at him, "So do we. But we aren't going to find out what's going on unless we go in there," Demyx said.

--

"Class, please welcome Demyx. He just transferred from Bourbon High."

Demyx fidgeted nervously as he was introduced to his new class. Sora and Roxas had tried to reassure him that he would do fine and that he was quick to make friends. 'But these guys are rich!'

"You can stand between Zexion and Marluxia for the time being," Professor Rufus told him motioning to one student with slate-blue hair and another with outrageous pink locks. Demyx nodded and went to stand between the two.

"So..." the pink-haired boy to his right said, "name's Marluxia. Mind if I ask where Bourbon High is?"

"Ummmm..." Demyx started fidgeting and looking around nervously again trying to think up a good enough answer.

"Leave him alone, Marluxia. You're scaring him." A soft voice spoke up from Demyx's left and he looked over to see who had said that and met the piercing blue eye of Zexion, his other eye covered by a thick lock of hair.

"Awwww, c'mon Zexion! I just want to know where he's from. No harm in that."

Before Zexion could reply, Rufus spoke up.

"Today we are going to test you on your fighting abilities. You will go over to the large table against the wall and pick a weapon. There are healers standing by should anyone get hurt. Once you have your weapon you will go up against me in no particular order, one at a time. The test will end when you fall down. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" the shout resounded throughout the room and students headed over to the table selecting weapons. Demyx just stood there.

"You should go get a weapon before everything good is taken." Zexion said, giving the nervous blond a gentle shove toward the table.

"But I don't want to have to fight the teacher..." Demyx mumbled almost so quiet that Zexion didn't hear.

"There are healers so that if one of you gets hurt, they'll be able to help you."

"I-it's not that. I just don't like fighting." He said as they walked to the table. Zexion looked at him, "That's why I don't know how I got into this school." But as Demyx looked at the table instinct took over and he chose the nastiest looking set of knives that were on the table while Zexion chose a simple blade.

As Demyx walked back to his spot in the line with his now quiet companion, (he felt he had just made a friend), he expertly weighed the knives in his hands. They were lighter than they originally looked and he was glad for that. It meant he could throw them if the situation called for it.

Zexion was fascinated by the new student. He had said that he didn't like to fight but he knew what kind of weapon to look for and apparently knew how to use it. Not to mention the innocence that his big aqua eyes seemed to resonate. And that mullet was just too cute on him... he shook his head at those thoughts and focused on the task at hand, there was no need for him to look at the new student like that.

Slowly the line of people in the class dwindled down and Demyx realized with a sinking feeling that all the students were using some form of magick during the course of their fights with Rufus, even Zexion and Marluxia.

"Demyx," Rufus called and all chatter ceased throughout the classroom and Demyx walked up to his professor, "Now remember that this is to test your fighting abilities and that just because you are new I will not go easy on you," The older man said quietly to him.

"Wasn't expecting you to," Demyx replied, looking Rufus straight in the eye; the first show of backbone since entering the class.

The Professor just raised an eyebrow and nodded. They both moved to seperate sides of the room and waited for the whistle to sound. Demyx took a deep breath and felt the calm that he needed for a fight rush over him. The initial rage would sink in after the first blood was spilt. The whistle sounded but Demyx didn't move, instead choosing to watch the man on the other side of the room. When Rufus stepped forward, so did Demyx. He saw the confusion flash in Rufus' eyes as he mimicked his teachers movements step for step and that was all he needed. A low growl slipped from between his lips as he darted forward toward Rufus. Ducking under the blade of Rufus' sword, Demyx slashed quickly at the other mans gut before dancing back and around before coming back at him.

Rufus was expecting it and he flipped away from the blond and let his sword fly. Demyx shrieked as his left shoulder was pierced by the blade and he nearly fell to the ground but remembered the rules and managed to stay upright, blood dripped from the wound and Demyx saw red.

Zexion and Marluxia stared on with the rest of the class as Demyx pulled the sword out of his shoulder and launched himself at the teacher. The fight was bloody and Marluxia whispered under his breath, "You said he said that he didn't like to fight?"

Zexion nodded, "That is what he said."

Both went silent and watched as Demyx backed Rufus into a corner, blood dripping from them both.

"The fight has now reached fifteen minutes," The referee announced, "A new record."

But Demyx didn't hear him as the only thought running through his head was: "Don't let him get Sora and Roxas." Memories of his cousins being hurt had him growling in rage as he dodged Rufus and jumped onto his back, using all his weight to bring the man down to his knee's. The knives were at Rufus' throat when the whistle sounded and he was brought back to reality. Seeing his teacher half unconscious beneath him set him into a panic and he totally forgot he was injured.

Rolling the other man over he checked for a pulse and sighed in relief as he felt that it was strong and his heart was beating strongly as well.

"Come along dear," a nurse gently said leading him away to another healer to have his wounds tended to, "wherever did you learn to fight like that? So barbaric."

Demyx said nothing as he sat on the bench and let the healer there tend to him. He heard murmurs coming from the other students and looked over to where they were standing. Some of them refused to look at him, probably all the blood on him, and others looked at him as if he were a freak.

Marluxia snarled at the other students to shut up, "He was supposed to fight the teacher as well as he could. You're all just pissed that he's better than you are without magick."

The rest of the students started to yell back at Marluxia but Zexion's quiet voice cut through them all, "That was an actual fight," he looked at Demyx, "he fought as if he were fighting for his life, or protecting someone else's."

The underlying complement made Demyx blush and he looked away from that peircing blue gaze.

"You did well."

He looked over at Rufus, eyes wide.

"You didn't rely on magick like the others and you weren't afraid of striking out at me. Most students just try to knock me down, but you actually attempted to harm me. That's good."

"Why is that good? I could have killed you."

Rufus laughed, "Do you really think that?"

"Yes, I do. I don't like fighting, I told you that, but when I do have to fight, it's to kill."

The Professor's eye's widened, and Demyx got that sheepish look in his eye's, "Um..."

Just then the bell rang and Demyx stood up and turned to Rufus, "Are you going to be alright?"

Rufus winced in pain before he smiled, "I'll be fine. That's what the healers are for."

Demyx smiled and nodded before running to the locker rooms to grab his bag. He was shocked to see Zexion and Marluixa waiting for him, "Did you guy's need something?"

"We just thought we'd walk you to you're next class," Marluxia said, "The idea struck us to be the nice guy's."

Demyx laughed and Zexion felt his breath catch, it sounded like bells.

"Thanks!"

"No prob," Marluxia said swinging an arm over Demyx's shoulders and leading him out of the room.

"So, how is the boy's first day coming along?"

"As expected, Sir." Siax replied to his superior, groaning as Xemnas nipped his throat.

"Good. I want everything to be perfect for The Awakening." Amber eyes glowed as Xemnas lowered Siax onto his desk and smirked.

End Chapter 1


End file.
